Sweet Little Sister
by CrueFan21
Summary: Eight years after Anna's tragic death in childbirth, Elsa takes the time to visit her beloved sister's grave. Companion piece to "Our Son." Elsa's POV.


Sweet Little Sister

 **A/N: This is a companion piece to another story of mine called "Our Son." It's the same story, but it's told from Kristoff's point of view. This story, on the other hand, is from Elsa's point of view. I strongly recommend that you read that story before you read this one, but it's up to you. Both are very sad by the way. You have been warned.**

* * *

After Kristoff and Joseff had gone to bed, Elsa took the opportunity to leave the castle unnoticed. It was a cool summer evening, and the wind blew lightly. Despite the tragic significance of this day, today was surprisingly nice. Joseff's birthday party had gone great! Everything fell perfectly into place. Elsa loved to see the boy happy, especially if she could make him happy. The smile on his face was worth all the effort; Elsa never got tired of seeing it.

Now that everyone had gone to sleep, she could the time to do what she'd been planning to do all day. Earlier she had gone to the cemetery with Kristoff, and Joseff to visit Anna's grave, but she also wanted to take the time to go by herself so she could have a private moment with Anna. It had been eight years since her beloved sister passed away, but every day seemed only harder. True, she had accepted the fact that Anna was gone, and she had moved on with her life, but time could never make the pain go away.

Elsa had lost the only family member she had left. Sure, Kristoff, Joseff, and Olaf were family, but it wasn't the same. Anna was her sister, and that was a role that no one could fill. Upon arriving at the cemetery, Elsa bowed down to her mother and father's graves, paying her respects to them as well. She then knelt down beside Anna's grave, and gently ran her fingers over the tombstone.

"Eight years…it's been eight years since you passed," she said. Elsa knelt her head, and thought to herself. She cursed herself for all those years she missed spending time with Anna; time she should have had, but was deprived for foolish reasons. How she wished she could have been there for precious moments in Anna's life like birthdays and Christmases. How she wished she could have seen the beautiful smile on her face like when they were kids. It was all so wrong. Why had this happened? Anna seemed fine a month before she gave birth.

* * *

 _It was a quiet afternoon, and Anna and Elsa were busy preparing the room that would serve as the nursery for the baby. As Elsa hung a picture on the wall, Anna sat on the rocking chair, gently stroking her large belly._

" _I'm so excited, Elsa. I can't believe I'm going to be a mother," she said, smiling._

 _Elsa smiled as well. "I know, Anna. I'm so happy for you and Kristoff. You two will make great parents."_

" _And you'll make a great aunt," Anna replied. "I can't wait to hear our baby call you Auntie Elsa."_

" _It won't be half as cute as hearing him or her call you, mama," Elsa said._

 _Elsa returned to what she was doing, and began to hang another picture on the wall. This one was a picture of their whole family: her, Anna, Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf._

" _What do you think?" she asked, upon finishing the job._

 _Anna stood up, and looked at the painting._

" _It's wonderful, Elsa! But pretty soon we're going to need to get a new family portrait," she said, gesturing to her belly. "We have a new member joining us."_

 _Elsa laughed. "You're right. We will. I just thought the baby might like something to look at from his or her crib."_

" _That's nice, Elsa. By the way, look at what I picked up in town the other day."_

 _Anna went to the other side of the room, and pulled a stuffed bear out of a bag. "I got this for the baby," she said, showing Elsa the toy. "It looks just like the one I had when I was little."_

 _Elsa took the bear in her hands, and looked it over. It did look exactly like the bear their mother had given Anna when she was born._

" _I couldn't find mine, so I thought I'd get another one. I hope he or she likes it."_

 _Elsa smiled, and placed a hand on Anna's shoulder. "They're going to love it, Anna."_

* * *

It was hard to believe that a month after they had that conversation, Anna was dead. How could something that was supposed to be so happy, be so tragic? Anna was a strong, healthy woman, what could have happened? After her death, the doctors explained to her that sometimes women die during childbirth. Anna had lost a great deal of blood giving birth to Joseff, and the doctors couldn't save her.

Since then, Elsa had moved on with her life; albeit reluctantly. There were many times when she considered killing herself; so that she could be with Anna, and their parents. But one look at Joseff told her that that was foolish thinking. She needed to be there for her nephew, and for Kristoff. But more importantly, she needed to be there for the people of Arendelle. Anna had always believed in Elsa; even when she herself didn't. Anna brought out the best in her; she sacrificed herself to save her, and she taught her that love was the key to controlling her powers. A fact she only wished she leraned much, much earlier.

As the wind blew softly in the evening, Elsa took out a rose from the pocket of her dress, and placed it by the gravestone.

"Anna, my sweet little sister. Words cannot begin to describe how much we miss you. How much I miss you. I want you to know that Joseff is growing up to be a fine, young man. You'd be so proud of him, Anna. He reminds me so much of you as well. He's a big ball of energy just like you were haha. Anna, I'm so, so, so sorry I missed out on most of your childhood, but I'm so fortunate to have had you show me the way when I was lost. You let me know how much I was loved, and for that I am forever grateful. I love you so much, Anna. I love you, so, so, very much."

Ice began to form around the tombstones as Elsa cried softly. She slowly traced her fingers over the letters on Anna's tombstone, sobbing more heavily with each letter. "I'll always love you, Anna. You are the light of my life, my guarding angel, my sweet little sister."

With those words spoken, Elsa stood up, and began to walk away. As she walked back the castle, she felt the wind blow softly against her face, but this time it felt different. It felt like a cool hand brushing over her. It was as someone was actually touching her face. Elsa stopped walking, and stood in place; letting the wind overtake her. She closed her eyes, and for a moment, she could see Anna standing before her. Just as Elsa remembered her; her long hair braided nicely, wearing a light green dress, and smiling brightly.

"I'll always love you too, Elsa," she said.

* * *

 **A/N: This was a very heartbreaking piece to write. I know personally what it's like to lose a loved one. Eight years ago, my mother died. I miss her so much.**

 **Please Review!**


End file.
